Infinite Universes
by Flawed Fire
Summary: Allen goes through many alternate universes in hopes he'll return to the one who was from. (I don't know if anyone had this idea before, so please don't hurt me if it seems like a copied idea) Rated T just in case
1. Intro

**This is my first DGM fanfic, do not throw stones at me please.**

**I, of course, do not own DGM.****  
**

* * *

Allen had woken up from an injury to his head, given by a powerful Akuma. He looked around, what used to be a town, has now been turned into a battlefield and piles of bodies. The Earl had decided to strike a town, famous for it's practice of worshiping the "False God" that the Earl had greatly despised. In a state of a daze, caused by said injury, Allen had decided to seek any form of shelter in the destroyed town, in hopes of being able to recover properly. The inhalation of smoke, caused by bullets shot from the average Akuma, had started to affect the white haired boy's performance. After several minutes of walking, avoiding Akuma, and head rushes, Allen found a building, whose structure was still very stable, but half the wall was blown off. This would have to do, as the saying went, beggars, can't be choosers.

Allen carefully placed his weary body next to a wall. He took off his coat, which the left sleeve had been torn from, and placed it next to him. He had several minor bruises, and a few cuts. Those wouldn't stop him either way. He ripped off some fabric from his white shirt and wrapped it around the cuts. He gritted his teeth due to the sharp pains it caused. This, however, would work out fine, for the battle was near an end. The Akuma, with numbers dying down by the tens every minute, were loosing to the exorcist, who only had a couple of causalities. To much of Allen's shock, he had lost too much blood earlier and eventually passed out from shock. This was not life threatening, fortunately.

Little did Allen know, this battle he was caught in the middle of, was a gateway to another story...

The sky started to flash, blinding nearly everyone midst battle. After half a minute, the battle continued. The only catch is, Allen was no longer there.

_Allen would drift between Alternate Universes, taking the consciousness of the Allen from there, passing from each universe to the other, until he had finally returned to his own universe._

* * *

**That was a short introduction to the fan fiction. I do have some ideas on which AU's Allen would go through, but I might run out. I plan to stretch this as much as humanly possibly!**

**Also, something like a high school au's, 1 were Allen enter the conscious of himself as a prince (oops, spoiler), probably 1 with him living with the Noah family.**


	2. AU: Gender Switch pt1

**I do not own DGM.**

**I also do believe there is difference between 'gender' and 'sex' but it might confuse some other people so I'm keeping it to myself.**

* * *

When Allen woke up, he noticed something strange. His hair was slightly longer and he was inches shorter. He was also in his bed, in his room, in the Black Order's HQ. He noticed some weight on his upper chest. _'What's . my chest?'_ Allen placed his hand on the 2 bulges under his shirt. "EEEK!"

It finally came to him, that he was not a _he_ but he was now a _she._

_AU 1: Gender Switch AU_

Ellen (Allen's feminine name in this universe) sat up from her bed and noticed something very... big. She searched for a mirror, only to see, she had a large chest. Boobs perhaps, larger than a normal female' decided to see what everyone looked like here, she was curious to see everyone. She snuck around the Order. The first person she saw was Kanda. He, or rather she, was still tall. Her hair was lengthier and her scowl more 'lady-like' but Kanda still acted cold and harsh towards everyone. Next to her was what appeared to be Lavi. His- erm. Her red hair stood up in a thick band on the top of hi-her head. Her chest was medium sized, much bigger than Kanda's.

"Oi, Moyashi! (Beansprout)", Kanda called out. Her voice was commanding and feminine, high pitched compared to the male voice. Ellen didn't want to run into anyone since she was unknowing what this AU had to offer. She jogged away, being slowed down by her large chest. She saw a shadowy figure right before hitting it and falling backwards onto the floor.

"O-ow...", Ellen looked up at the figure. It was Lenalee Lee, God knows her male name in this universe. She-he extended his arm towards Ellen.

"Oh, Ellen, I didn't see you coming. Sorry about that." Lenalee said as HE held out HIS right hand to Ellen. Lenalee had medium length hair and a slightly toned chest, which Ellen was able to recognize through the exorcist uniform. Thinking twice about her scenario, Ellen dashed past Lenalee, hoping to avoid anymore attention to the male within a female body.

Ellen still remained curious about this AU so she snuck around, recognizing the staff of the Order. It was strange when 1 curiosity rose.

_What do the Noah look like here?_

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter, my computer broke so I'm trying on a tablet. Can't say it's easy, I can't even autocorrect. So please bare with slow updates and short chapters.**


	3. AU: Gender Switch Pt2 Final

**I sneaked onto my mom's laptop to type the 2nd half in order to make up for the shorter first halves.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM.**

* * *

Ellen (Mentally Allen) walked from hallways to intersections of other hallways, yes it was confusing for her but the building was not very different to the one from her original universe. everything looked similar to her eyes, the same area where Komurin 2 had done "surgery" on the poor child after it drank coffee. It was all the same, ever reminiscing on a part of her life that wasn't within the Order's building. She could still use here abilities, that also means Crown Belt, The sword of Exorcism, all of it.

**Note: I forgot to mention, not all the AU's chapters will be within this timeline, i.e after Crown Clown. Some AU's are inspired by other fanfictions, like the popular Mer fictions and even the High School AU's. Much to the reader's dismay, this strays from the original plot after that. also, Allen-Ellen has Allen's memories and that's why she doesn't know what the Noah look like,**

Of course, she knew she would have to use her abilities once again. Komui (that woman obsessed over her little brother; speaking in this AU of course. Ellen doesn't even know everyone's names here, just her own.) had told the exorcists of a mission to a village in a newly discovered island.

The mission specs were:

_There's reports of people's corpses found in the forests of the island, the corpses were similar, outside (Indicating they were of blood; kin of some sort) and inside. Autopsy reports show t__hat they are missing their hearts. The only logical conclusion is that the Noah, Tyki Mikk (as mentioned, no gender switched names; can't think of 1), has been showing up and killing off the residents of the island. New bodies are found every once in a while, indicating the Noah most likely returns to claim more victims._

The thought of having to see the Noah that nearly killed her in her original universe made Ellen want to vomit. How would Tyki look like as a female, some curly haired woman with a medium sized rack. Ellen couldn't complain, 4 exorcists were going to be sent to that island. Ellen, of course, Kanda Yu, Miranda Lotto (due to favoritism from the writer), and Lenalee Lee (I can't give them gender bended names, I'm no good at it). They departed several hours on a boat.

* * *

The boat had made a sudden stop by the island, it could not stay there due to the lack of proper docks. So the boat departed as soon as the exorcist were dropped on the island. Kanda walked forward, much to Ellen's irritation. The 2 males and 2 females walked into the forest, looking for any traces of the Noah, Tyki.

Miranda, now a tall young man with short-medium length hair that stopped halfway down the neck, looked around nervously. No matter how you looked at her-him... he still looked as weary and his female alternate, which Ellen only knows of in her original universe as a female.

"Good day, _shojo_.", the female Noah greeted. (Shojo is the alternate to Shounen, Shojo = girl, Shounen = boy)

"Tch. What is a bitch like you doing here.", Kanda growled. (Sorry for the language ; ;)

Tyki, now a tall female with long curly hair but the same smirk (with a chest fitting Ellen's description), released her tease on the exorcist. Purple butterflies swarmed towards Ellen. The moment she blinked, her consciousness was removed from her body, seemingly drifted away from the universe.

Ellen, once again Allen, drifted across an aurora like plain, seeing the memories of Ellen. Allen reached out, and was forcibly sucked into another universe, hoping he had returned to his original universe, opened his eyes. His body was definitely male, but this universe was surely not his own.

_'Where am I now?', he thought._

* * *

**I'm actually gonna let other people decide on which universe Allen is in now.**

**So please, drop a review telling me which universe to throw Allen into now, all suggestions are welcome, all suggestions are needed!**

**, between you and me, I'm in a bored state of mind and it's not even 7 p.m in my timezone. **


	4. AU: No 6 pt 1

**Somebody (****alina**; **thank you for the suggestion****) had requested Allen waking up in No. 6 (It's an anime, watch it!). It's not an alternate universe but I do like that anime. (ShionxNezumi ftw!)**

* * *

Allen woke up in a small bed. He rubbed his eyes and saw a figure before him. It was a boy, bearing white hair and pink eyes. The boy looked at Allen and a big grin flashed on his face. "N-nezumi! The boy's awake!"

Nezumi, apparently the male with a familiar colored hair, stood at the door. "I see. Shion, I'm sure you're hungry from looking after that kid, there's lunch outside."

Shion, the white haired boy with the pink eyes, smiled. "I'll be back soon." He turned to Allen, then quickly jogged out. Nezumi walked over to Allen's bed. "Okay, you're awake. Now tell us who you are."

Nezumi gave a glare, a familiar glare. Allen sat up, staring at the taller male. "O-oh! I'm sorry, my name is Allen Walker. May I ask where I am?", Allen asked with a polite tone. Nezumi's face slightly relaxed.

"It's none of your business.", he said and walked away.

Allen felt a burning passion; a passion to punch him in the face. This Nezumi guy is was bad as Kanda! His face is comparably similar and his attitude was as bad. Allen sat up straight. They could very well be identical twins if it Nezumi's shorten hair. Though it seems that Shion guy was very friendly with Nezumi. Their relationship seemed obvious, they could very well be lovers.

His head in the gutters, he felt cold glass with condensation press against his cheek. "Agh!", Allen shrieked and toppled to the ground, head on the floor and feet in the air.

"I-I'm so sorry!" It was Shion. He held out his hand to help Allen up. Allen took the hand and was hoisted back into the bed. Shion was stronger than he looked. Allen scratched the back of his head.

"It's my fault for freaking out. Thanks though." Allen laughed.

Shion sighed in relief, then handed Allen a glass of cold water. Allen took it, thanking Shion after receiving it, then gulped half of it down. "So... Shion?", Allen asked to make sure of their names.

Shion nodded, smiling. "Is there anything you need?", Shion asked.

Allen placed his head on his hand. "I'm wondering, why did I wake up here?"

Shion shifted his eyes. "I don't really know. Nezumi said that he found you unconscious in the middle of nowhere. He carried you on his back for an hour!"

Allen's eye widen. "Wow. I have to get home though, do you guys know how to get to the Vatican?"

Shion tilted his head. "What? I've never heard of that place."

* * *

**This is all I'm capable of at the moment.**

**The reason why Allen mentioned the Vatican was because that's the main hq for the Black Order(?) so I just assumed.**


End file.
